Irréalisme
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Quand on refuse une réalité douloureuse, on se retrouve plongé dans une illusion plus cruelle encore.


**Auteur :** Dokuja HIYAMA ou Angélique C.

**Pairing :** Naruto/Sakura

**Genre :** De la romance à l'eau de boue.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto reste le propriétaire incontestable des personnages de Naruto. Seul mon imagination me permet de les lui emprunter en douce.

**Résumé :** Quand on refuse une réalité douloureuse, on se retrouve plongé dans une illusion plus cruelle encore.

**Blabla de moi :** Permettez-moi de vous prévenir que j'ai vraiment horreur de se couple. Je ne sais absolument pas qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écrire une chose pareille ! En tout cas, c'est écris, alors autant en faire profiter ceux qui aiment _cette chose là_... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Irréalisme

Dans une chambre sombre, un corps endormis était allongé dans un grand lit. Autour de lui, des couleurs chatoyantes l'écrasaient, le rendant presque invisible dans l'immense pièce. Un homme entra, laissant une faible et rapide lumière se répandre dans la pièce, éclairant le visage de la femme sur le lit. Un claquement sourd résonna alors que la porte se fermait. L'homme s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux sur une nuit blafarde. Se tournant vers le lit, un doux sourire peignit ses traits. Il mit un genoux à terre, prés du lit, et prit délicatement dans ses mains celle de la femme. Tendrement, il caressa son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Il se releva et débarrassa son aimée des draps qui la recouvraient. Avec précaution, il lui enleva sa robe, s'emmêlant toujours les pinceaux alors qu'il lui retirait son corset. Son corps ainsi nu, pâle comme la Lune au dehors, l'émut. Il se détourna un instant, allant dans une pièce adjacente servant de salle de bain vérifier que l'eau était à la bonne température et les vêtements de rechange prêt. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas, admirant encore une fois le corps allongé et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la menant à la salle de bain où il la posa doucement dans l'eau, se fichant de mouiller sa chemise. Il se débarrassa de cette dernière et s'agenouilla prés de la baignoire, prenant un gant qu'il savonna abondamment et le plongea dans l'eau, allant frotter doucement le corps de la demoiselle.

Timidement, il commença à fredonner une chanson pour les oreilles sourdes de la femme, redessinant les courbes de son corps, frissonnant alors qu'il caressait l'arrondi de son sein, souriant en se remémorant des souvenirs heureux... Mais bientôt la joie de l'instant disparaissait, remplacée par une rage sourde l'empêchant de retenir son grognement mécontent, la dureté de ses gestes sur sa peau fragile et les larmes à ses yeux. Des bouts de chaires commencèrent lentement à parsemer la surface de l'eau au grée de ses vas et viens rageurs sur sa peau délicate, doublant le flux de larmes à ses joues. Il l'avait prévenus pourtant, il lui avait dis de faire attention ! Mais elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Excédé, il jeta le gant au loin et se recroquevilla sur le sol froid, se laissant une fois de plus aller au désespoir face à son impuissance. C'était douloureux, là, juste là... Le poing au niveau du cœur, vainement, il tentait de s'arracher cette source intarissable de douleur, ajoutant de nouvelles cicatrices à celles déjà bien trop présentes.

Se redressant, assis près de la baignoire, il regardait le visage de la jeune femme, cheminant sur son large front, ses paupières closes, son petit nez gracile, ses lèvres pulpeuses... Rêveusement, il laissa sa main sale de sang séché se lever et aller effleurer ses lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois baisé, reconnaissant a peine leur texture flasque, sans vie. Déterminé, il lava rapidement les longs cheveux roux (1) et avec d'infinie précautions, sécha son corps et sa chevelure. Attrapant les vêtements féminins posé là, il l'habilla, son calme retrouvé.

La prenant dans ses bras ainsi qu'une princesse, il la ramena dans la chambre, l'allongeant sur un canapé, il lui chuchota longuement des mots doux à l'oreille, passant un doigt taquin sur sa joue. Après un baiser doux sur sa tempe, il se releva et s'avança vers le lit dans le but de changer le linge. Ceci fait, il revint vers le canapé, faisant une courbette et un baise main à sa belle dans un sourire espiègle. La reprenant à nouveau dans ses bras, il la mena au lit où il l'allongea, se faufilant avec elle sous les draps. Tendrement, il se colla à elle, aimant sentir la douceur de la robe en velours sur son torse nu.

Joyeusement, sa voix s'éleva dans la silence de la nuit, venant en de douces notes irisés chanter son amour pour cette femme qui lentement pourrissait, aspirant au fur et à mesure que son corps se décomposait, la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme, inconscient du mal qu'il se faisait, se bornait à passer outre cette douleur, aimant sans retenue cette femme qui l'avait quitté bien trop tôt. Toute la nuit il lui chanta l'ode à l'amour de cette voix qui l'avait tant séduit. Voix qu'il détruisait inconsciemment à chanter jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cette nuit encore, il se débattra contre le sommeil, refusant obstinément de l'abandonner. Il se réveillera demain furieux, et se déchainera sur ce corps qui lui fait subir ça. Peut-être que cette fois, le corps ne le supportera pas et se brisera, libérant enfin le jeune homme détruit. Mais cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira, pour le moment, il chante ; écoutez-le.

* * *

(1) Sakura a les cheveux roses, je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment définir cette couleur alors voilà... Désolé si cela vous a titillé. Ah, et aussi, je sais qu'elle ne les a pas vraiment long mais ça m'arrangeait qu'ils le soient. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi, dans la fic, ça n'a aucun intérêt mais c'est psychologique, n'y faites pas attention.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je sais à quel point je peux être vague et incompréhensible quand j'écris. Sinon, j'espère que cette seule et unique torture mentale que je me suis imposé avec plus ou moins de conscience vous a plus.

A jamais cher lecteur de NaruSaku !


End file.
